<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Admitting by Hellokaelyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056852">Admitting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn'>Hellokaelyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope sits and waits for him to wake up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Admitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on tumblr so some of you might have already read it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn’t know how long it had been since she sat in this chair by his bedside, with his hand tucked into hers so perfectly as if it had always belonged there. While the team filtered in and out of the room, she herself refused to leave.</p>
<p>Penelope shut her eyes for a few seconds as those few terrifying moments came back to her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Typing away at her computer, Penelope barely reacted as she clicked the answer button when a call came in. She knew it’d be the call from one of the team telling her they were on their way home</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Garcia..”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emily’s tone of voice made the blonde stiffen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“W-What’s wrong? Why do you sound worried?” Penelope couldn’t help the panic that started to spread.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The unsub had a partner-”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh god oh god, who is it?!”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Penelope…it’s Luke.”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A gasp left her mouth as she shot up from her chair, only taking the time to grab her bag and lock her lair up before she took off. She didn’t bother to end the call only focused on getting a flight to where the team were. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Luke was hurt. <b>Her newbie</b>.</em>
</p>
<p>Whens she got there she stormed into the hospital like a whirlwind demanding to see him. She needed to know he was still here. Still <em>alive</em>.</p>
<p>What if he was gone before she could tell him she didn’t actually hate him? That he was so damn <em>perfect</em> and <em>attractive </em>that it drove her crazy, that she had never felt this way about anyone before. But most of all, how much she wanted to wake up every morning and know he was <em>hers</em>. </p>
<p>Penelope listened to the team tell her how it happened. They didn’t account for a partner, who was hiding waiting for the moment the unsub was in handcuffs before coming out to shoot their teenage victim. Luke being the closest to the teenager reacted first as he shoved the boy out of the way, taking the bullet that hit just below his vest.</p>
<p>A doctor came out saying Luke lost a lot of blood, but was in a room resting, they had no idea when he’d wake up. His body was weak from the blood loss and needed time to recover.</p>
<p>Penelope sat in this chair since.</p>
<p>It was around three in the morning when movement woke her. Her head that was resting on his bed shot up. Luke let out a groan before his eyes opened slowly.</p>
<p>“Penelope?” </p>
<p>She felt herself shiver at him saying her name. He didn’t do it often but she always loved hearing her name come from his lips.</p>
<p>“Hospital?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you were shot when you pushed Kyle out of the way. I mean but you’re okay, obviously! Lost a lot of blood the doctor said but you’re okay and that’s what matters. Actually I should probably go call the team they would wanna know that you’re awake and talking and-”</p>
<p>Penelope cut herself off when she felt Luke squeeze her hand, the one she forgot still held his own. </p>
<p>“Thank you..”</p>
<p>“For what?” </p>
<p>“Being here, I know i’m not your favorite person-”</p>
<p>“Luke.” She said firmly. “I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”</p>
<p>He blinked at her looking a little confused at her change of attitude towards him.</p>
<p>“I-” She swallowed roughly. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be okay and I-”</p>
<p>Luke squeezed her hand again, giving her a weak smile. “You don’t have to say anything.”</p>
<p>“But I have to!” She insisted. “This job doesn’t mean you’ll always come home at the end of the day, what if I say nothing and next time you don’t make it? I’d never forgive myself if I didn’t tell you-”</p>
<p>Penelope felt tears trying to come up and had to force them back down. Now wasn’t the time.</p>
<p>“Tell me what?” Luke asked, his voice sounding so hopeful that it made her heart hurt. And that gave her the courage to continue.</p>
<p>“That I like you Luke…a lot. So much that it drives me crazy and I say things that are probably pretty harsh.”</p>
<p>A big grin formed on his face. She couldn’t help but smile back.</p>
<p>“I like you a lot too, Penelope.” Luke chuckled. “You caught my attention from the beginning.”</p>
<p>“Even if i’m not your..type?” She said a little shyly.</p>
<p>“Chica..you’re exactly my type. A big heart, caring, down to earth, funny, beautiful inside and out, and many other things. Not to mention the way you love Roxy as if she was your own.”</p>
<p>Penelope felt her heart race. “But i’m-”</p>
<p>“You.” Luke said firmly. “You’re you, and it doesn’t get more attractive then that.”</p>
<p>She knew her cheeks were flushed pink as she couldn’t stop smiling. Of course her newbie had a way with words. </p>
<p>“Does that mean I can finally get a kiss?” Luke said his voice teasing a little with a spark in his eye. </p>
<p>Usually she’d make a remark back but goodness knows she’s wanted the same thing long enough. She didn’t even have it in her to scold him as he moved himself up the best he could. </p>
<p>They both leaned into each other and <em>finally</em> their lips met.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Sparks flew.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>